


[DTD]Kilig

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 小情侣天下第一——————（破音）, 清水旧文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: Draven暗恋着他的某位同事。他决定向他告白。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 8





	[DTD]Kilig

1.

“真见鬼，”同事饱含敬畏地小声嘀咕，“这帮人真的是文职人员吗？”

Draven深有同感地点了点头。他们正站在一条走廊上——或者说本来这是条走廊。原本整洁到有些死板的实验区此刻一片狼藉，到处都是散落的碎玻璃和建材碎片，浓烟滚滚，仿佛刚刚经历一场惨烈的收容失效。理论上来讲专注于收容研究低风险人形个体的Site-17不是经常有机会面对收容失效场景，然而有舍必有得，不知道是否是出于对某位研究主管的无意识效仿，Site-17的研究员们纷纷奋不顾身地发扬悍不畏死的科研精神，承担起了为科学献身（以及制造额外预算申请机会）的责任。

爆炸点位于走廊中段的某个实验室，继而引起了一系列连环爆炸（Draven不是很想去深究这些实验室里究竟都放了些什么东西才能导致突破标准防护材料的连环爆炸）。不幸中的万幸，事故发生时无人处在爆炸中心，Draven和他的小队把几个重伤的研究员送去了医疗部门，但直到现在他们还没有发现尸体。受伤较轻的研究员们一边咳嗽一边轻声抱怨，从地上狼狈地爬起来，掸掉白大褂上沾满的灰尘——大部分研究员的脸上都充斥着麻木的平静，以及对实验被打扰的不快；有几个脸上则写着“嘿这个爆炸够猛够厉害我们把它列入到武器化议程里面怎样”的兴奋。Draven不晓得到底是哪个更恐怖一点。 

他继续向前搜索。另一个倒在地上的研究员坐起身，有些茫然地呆愣了几秒钟，可能是撞到了头——但绝不会很严重。他摸了下鼻梁，然后开始在地上摸索着什么。

Draven环顾四周，捡起掉在脚边的眼镜递给他。研究员带上眼镜，站起身——Draven看见他胸口戴着的铭牌上刻着“研究员Talloran”的字样。

这位名叫Talloran的研究员留着一头短发，下颔的胡须刮得干净整洁，端正、腼腆，从Draven的审美来讲，并不是那种英俊到能让人一见钟情的类型。但Draven看见他露出了一个微笑，带着感激和礼貌的关切。他显然极其适合这种微笑，这让他沾着灰尘的脸看上去都在发光。

“多谢。”他对Draven说，眼睛和嘴角弯成好看的弧度。

_上帝啊，原谅我，我好像一见钟情了。_

  
  


2.

“那么，下一轮的警备安排……”

“我来负责南翼吧。”Draven抢先说。

“老规矩，哈？”队长有些调侃地挑了挑眉，“你最近相当积极啊，Kondraki特工？”

“我只是想做好本职工作而已。”Draven坦荡地和他对视，脸上一派正直，好像任何对他有所私心的怀疑都是种亵渎。

……即使他真的充满私心。从B侧电梯走出时Draven的脚步都忍不住变得轻快。年轻的特工看了眼手表，下午三点整，一分不差。

他站得笔直，战术装备把全身包得严严实实，看上去充满威慑力。然而只有Draven自己知道他战术目镜下的眼睛究竟注视着何处。

化学实验室里的研究员Talloran。他正进行着他的本职工作，弯下腰去查看某个仪器，和同事小声地讨论着什么。看得出来Talloran是个相当内向的人，并不算太擅长和人沟通，被打断的时候，那种带点关切的腼腆笑容就会回到他的脸上——于是在研究员不知道的地方，某位特工觉得自己的心跳快过速了。

负责警备的工作对Draven来说再也不是枯燥无聊的例行任务，而简直成为了一种奖励，以至于当工作时间结束、Talloran走出实验室时，Draven甚至感觉到微妙的遗憾。他注视着Talloran，庆幸全身的装备让人认不出这个天天杵在化学实验室门口的家伙到底是谁。

Talloran从他面前走过，然后停下脚步。

“Kondraki特工？”他的语气十分自然，“下班了，你不走吗？”

_……好的再见了这个世界。_ Draven的脑子里瞬间转过十几个说辞，但好像没有一个能让他这种每天花几小时偷窥基金会同事的行为听起显得稍微不那么变态一点。

他听见Talloran接着说：“这块区域是你负责警戒的吧？你们特工的工作相当辛苦啊。”

Draven隔着战术目镜和Talloran对视。研究员看着他，表情无辜又正直。

_感谢目镜。感谢战术装备。感谢Clef博士当初批了我的入职申请。_

“没关系，职责所在。”他镇定地说。

  
  
  
3.

“那个小伙子，叫Talloran的吧，”某天他父亲以一种谈论今天吃什么的语气说，“你打算什么时候告白？”

Draven手一抖，把半杯咖啡泼在了自己身上。“什—什么？”他结结巴巴地说，“我不是……”

Kondraki不耐烦地一挥手。“得了吧小子，Site-17还没有我不知道的事。”他有些玩味地看着Draven：“听说你申请了对南翼的长期警备工作？”

Draven点了点头。

“听说你让408变成Talloran的样子然后对着它们念情诗？”

“……”有那么一瞬间Draven很想说我不是我没有别瞎说，但考虑到他的父亲和那群蝴蝶的匪浅关系他很确定Kondraki拿到的是第一手证据，于是他无奈地点了点头，耳根通红。 

Kondraki随即爆发出一阵肆无忌惮的大笑。

“儿子，你知道吗？”Kondraki笑得都有点喘不过气，“你—你这样真的他妈变态透了……”

Draven操起办公室角落里的网球做了个准备投掷的姿势。Kondraki花了好一会儿才止住笑，依然憋得声音颤抖：“我跟你说，约他出去，去酒吧，然后旅馆——这还需要我教你吗？”

“……我觉得您这不是在教我告白而是在教我犯罪。”Draven说。

“有区别吗？爱已经够罪恶的了，你可以让它变得再罪恶一点。”

“嘿！”Draven抗议，但也忍不住笑了，“再给我点时间。我……我还没准备好。”

“虽然我很想说‘你这怂货’，但考虑到你是我儿子并且想谈恋爱的是你不是我——所以，随便你。”Kondraki耸了耸肩，把他赶出了办公室。

但事实证明老Kondraki对他儿子的终身大事实在是相当关心。第二天，Talloran的档案资料出现在了Draven的案头。

然后是Talloran的家庭信息。

然后是Talloran偏好的食物和电影。

……

半个月后Draven终于冲进了Kondraki的办公室——带着网球。

“好的，今天我会约他出去喝咖啡然后告白，”他双手按在办公桌上，面对自己好整以暇的父亲，一脸山雨欲来的平静，“但我真的不想知道他今天穿的内裤是什么颜色，真的不想知道。”  
  
  
  
4.

_来吧，Draven。_ 特工在心里给自己打气。 _你可以做到这个。_

他再一次对着玻璃的反光整了整自己的头发，确认它们每一根都处在恰当的地方。 _敲门，问好，邀他去喝杯咖啡。敲门，问好，约他去喝杯咖啡。敲门，问好，邀他去喝杯咖啡。很简单的事。来吧Draven你可以的给他看看你稳重帅气的一面。_

他敲响了门。

“Kondraki特工？”

他条件反射地站得笔直。 _敲门问好邀他去喝杯咖啡问好邀他去喝杯咖啡邀他去喝杯咖啡咖啡咖啡咖啡咖啡咖啡咖啡咖啡——_

“咖啡。”他说。

开门的研究员看上去有点困惑：“什么？”

“呃……我的意思是……”特工感觉自己舌头正在打结，“要一起去喝、喝杯咖啡吗？”

Talloran看了眼手表，上面的指针昭示着愉快的午餐时间。“那等我几分钟？还有最后一个数据，马上就好。”

在确认Talloran回到实验室的下一秒特工默默捂住了脸。 _好吧。_ 他安慰自己， _至少结果不算太糟。_  
  
  
  


* * *

那是发生在无数循环中的一件微不足道的小事。

Draven坐在咖啡桌前。特工下意识地拿出了教科书般的笔挺坐姿，紧抿下唇，一副下一秒就要扛着炸药包去和异常同归于尽的架势。

“James，我，呃……天啊，我真不知道要怎么说这个。”他有些泄气地摸了把脸，接着深吸一口气，仿佛下了什么重大决心。

“我事先其实预演过很多遍，但真的到了这个时候我一个字都记不起来了，”他耳根通红，然而眼睛毫不闪躲地注视着Talloran，“我只是想告诉你……”

_不。_ Talloran想 ** _。_** _我知道你要说什么。我记得十分清楚。我也记得我的回答。我记得你脸上的每一个细节，记得你是如何的紧张、如何的惊讶、如何的欣喜若狂。我记得你越过咖啡桌拥抱我。我记得你亲吻我的脸颊。我记得你对我说“下班后见”。我记得我回答说“好”。_

_**但那从一开始就是错的。你不该把这个 说给我 说给我们听。从一开始就不该。**_

于是Draven的唇舌再也发不出一个音节。在他翻出纸笔写下第一个字母时，纸张燃烧起来。特工比划的手势成型之前咖啡厅开始融化，天花板冲刷过他的双臂与身躯然后迅速凝固，使得他无奈地静止在原地。

然而他用明亮温柔的眼神注视着Talloran，羞赧但坚定。

他再次张开口，静默无声。口型当然也是不被允许的。桌椅在地上流淌，而Draven沉默地张着嘴，看上去有些滑稽。

接着Talloran听见了一点声音。他本不该听到的，那声音太轻柔，然而在完全静默的世界里，那突兀的翅膀扇动声过于鲜明。

Talloran突然回忆起一个画面。

那是Draven和SCP-408。成百上千的蝴蝶从糖水槽飞起，在收容间内盘旋着，不断拼凑出“Draven”“男朋友”“喜欢”“好久”之类的字样。Draven满脸通红，哭笑不得地向他解释：“我真的没想到这个，我只是和它们提起过一两次……三四次……好吧，是很多次。”

“——还挺浪漫的不是吗？”他听见自己强忍笑意的声音。

画面也在消解，如同融化的冰块。起先Talloran以为那声音是自己的错觉，但接着他看见有什么东西从Draven的口中飞了出来。

那是一只蝴蝶。小巧、柔软，蝶翼轻盈地扇动。它飞了两秒钟，随即被卷入吊灯的洪流，没留下一点痕迹。

但它并非没有同伴。无数的蝴蝶向Talloran飞来，它们太过脆弱，在世界的冲刷下毫无反抗之力，但最终还是有那么一只蝴蝶成功飞到了Talloran的面前。它停栖在Talloran的鼻尖，蝶翼扑扇着带起气流，拂过Talloran的皮肤，轻柔得好像一个吻。

融化的世界淹没蝴蝶、淹没一切，人与雕像在世界中相拥着溺亡。而Talloran再度回想起一些他曾以为自己早已彻底遗失的情感，比如爱，比如思念。

Talloran被解剖、撕裂、分割成九十九块。他的肢体被堆放于天平的一端，另一端是3999庞大  渺小 无形无质的存在。

他与3999同在。他即是3999。一千克要如何重过一千克？一个人的重量要如何重过他本身？于是天平保持着完美的平衡，谁也无法战胜谁，日日如此，直至永恒——本该是这样的。 但今天，天平出现了一点小小的倾斜。

真的只有那么一点点倾斜，用肉眼根本无法识别，但Talloran感受到了，托盘下沉的那0.00001毫秒，风拂过他四散的身躯。

Talloran的眼睛透过头颅与手脚的间隙，看向摆在肢体堆顶端的，仍在搏动的心脏。

那里停着一只蝴蝶。  
  
【END】


End file.
